


Un corazón no se cansa de querer

by kanjo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Español | Spanish, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Second Chances, Soulmates, student!Victor, teacher!yuuri
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanjo/pseuds/kanjo
Summary: Víctor conoció a su alma gemela cuando era un adolescente demasiado imprudente y no muy brillante. Pero el universo le tiene cariño y le dará una o más oportunidades para poder conquistar a su otra mitad.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VaninaBanana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaninaBanana/gifts).



> Le escribí este fanfic a mi preciosa Banana <3

Cuando Víctor era tan solo un adolescente, un joven desgarbado con un largo cabello plateado que no seguía los parámetros de belleza dura y ruda de los alfas, se había enamorado por primera vez.

No. No se había enamorado: Víctor había encontrado a su alma gemela, se había imprentado como un pajarito a un hermoso omega cuyo olor único e irrepetible era el único capaz de erizarle la piel y despertar sus hormonas. Víctor sabía que ese omega era su alma gemela y futura pareja con la misma certeza en que sabía que el cielo era azul o que el agua mojaba.

Había un único problema: Yuuri, el omega de sus sueños, era su profesor de inglés. Recién egresado de la universidad, era un joven hermoso y serio, con gran vocación de enseñanza e infinita paciencia que había llegado a su internado hace pocos meses. Y era su alma gemela.

Y a decir verdad, el hecho de que fuera su profesor no era el único ni el mayor problema. Víctor asistía a una de las academias más prestigiosas del mundo. Estaba fundada bajo los más modernos estándares de calidad, y al ser tan moderna era una de las pocas academias que aceptaban tanto a alfas como a omegas de manera igualitaria. La mayoría de escuelas se regían por las antiguas normas de no-convivencia entre omegas y alfas en la época de la adolescencia, donde las hormonas podían causar un sinnúmero de problemas, desde enlaces antes de tiempo y sin el consentimiento de la familia, pasando por embarazos no deseados y hasta los más terribles accidentes causados por un celo o un rut sin la debida protección, omegas en su primer celo lanzándose a cualquier alfa y terminando preñados de un desconocido, o alfas en su primer rut violando al primer omega que sintieran y viéndose presionados a tomarlos como su omega por haberlos desflorado.

Para prevenir esto, en el momento en que una persona se presentaba como omega, alfa o beta, era llevado a una institución exclusiva para su segundo género. Por supuesto, la sociedad alfista en que vivían tenía por consecuencia que las mejores y más calificadas escuelas del mundo fueran las de los alfas, mientras que la mayoría de las escuelas para omegas eran prácticamente monasterios donde les enseñaban a vivir de manera recatada, el comportamiento que debían adoptar frente a un alfa, labores domésticas, cuidado de los hijos, desde el cuidado de su estética a los modales de omegas de antaño que solo servían para que encontraran un “buen alfa” o ser dignos candidatos para que sus padres les consiguieran un pretendiente. Pocos omegas terminaban sus estudios universitarios porque, ¿para qué?, ¿si luego encontrarían un alfa que los preñaría y tendrían que recluirse en su casa a cuidar de los cachorros?

Años de lucha silenciosa, literatura anónima y marchas por los derechos de los omegas habían logrado que por fin la sociedad empezara a cambiar y diferenciarse de esos tiempos primitivos.

En la escuela de Víctor, los omegas, betas y alfas más brillantes se reunían para tomar las mismas clases y ser tratados como iguales. Era hermoso de ver. Los omegas crecían más seguros y confiados, los alfas aprendían a respetar a los omegas y olvidar los anticuados prejuicios de antaño. No había diferencias y se permitía el uso libre de supresores, de modo que algunos incluso ocultaban su segundo género y pasaban por betas. Tal como con los alumnos, en la academia había profesores de todos los géneros secundarios. Se requería que todos los alfas y omegas adultos usaran supresores hormonales de manera obligatoria, de modo que los profesores omega no entraran en celo ni pudieran “tentar” a los adolescentes alfa con sus hormonas, ni que los alfas adultos pudieran entrar en rut con el olor de algún joven omega.

Y ahí radicaba el verdadero problema de Víctor. A pesar de que el aroma de Yuuri no despedía las feromonas que un omega normal, las que volverían locos a sus alumnos adolescentes, Víctor, quién jamás había tomado un supresor y estaba muy en sintonía con sus agudos sentidos de alfa de sangre pura, podía reconocerlo como su alma gemela. Pero mientras su omega usara supresores, su olfato no tendría la suficiente fuerza para captar el olor único e irrepetible de Víctor, así que no tenía forma de saber que entre sus alumnos estaba su alma gemela.

Eso es por lo que el joven estaba condenado a sufrir día tras día, a suspirar por Yuuri, sabiendo que ese omega era suyo y que él no podía notarlo. Se quedaba a ayudarle después de clases, se esforzaba por ser el mejor y hasta logró ser el ayudante del profesor, pero el omega siempre mantenía esa distancia prudente con él al igual que con el resto de los compañeros. Víctor se pasaba horas en vela analizando cada detalle de sus interacciones con su amado para descubrir si esa distancia tenía algún significado. ¿Yuuri era así con todos sus alumnos por ser un omega y no querer mostrar debilidad ni sentimientos maternales hacia ellos? Era muy común que los profesores omegas prácticamente adoptaran a sus alumnos, sobre todo a otros omegas, mostrando preocupación casi maternal hacia los más jóvenes, quizás él, por ser tan joven, no quería sentir eso por sus alumnos y darle señales mezcladas a los pequeños alfas al ser un omega joven y sin estar clamado por un alfa, mostrando preocupación y cariño. ¿O quizás había algo más? ¿Quizás Yuuri se esforzaba en conservar un trato meramente profesional con Víctor porque había notado el deseo en su mirada? Quizás Yuuri había notado sus ojos desviarse hacia su trasero, mirarlo embobado en clases, sonreír casi soñadoramente cada vez que escuchaba su voz. Quizás Yuuri pensaba que Víctor era un pervertido, de esos alfas que miraban como objeto a los omegas solo por ser omegas, a pesar de que los supresores químicos quitaran todo rastro de feromonas en su esencia. Se sentía asqueado y horrorizado ante la idea que su amado Yuuri, su alma gemela, pudiese pensar que solo lo veía como un trozo de carne.

Sea cual sea la razón, incluso en esos momentos en que Víctor le ayudaba a revisar pruebas y quedaban los dos en la misma sala, Yuuri ni siquiera le miraba a la cara. Víctor tenía la sospecha que Yuuri solo lo reconocía del resto de sus compañeros por su cabello largo y su estatura. A veces se sentía tan deprimido que no quería ni siquiera levantarse de la cama para ir a clases, pero la idea de ver aunque sea de lejos a Yuuri le aceleraba el corazón y le daba fuerzas para empujar los pensamientos sombríos y esforzarse en ir.

Cada día antes de entrar a la sala de inglés se mentalizaba para no parecer un pervertido ante los ojos de su amado.

—Hoy no le miraré ese hermoso trasero en forma de corazón —se decía mentalmente.

No tardaba mucho en fallar estrepitosamente.

Pero es que el profesor Yuuri, con su sonrisa amable, su voz suave, su cabello oscuro, sus ojos brillantes, su forma de caminar y moverse en la sala de clases como si de un bailarín se tratase, era simplemente la máxima debilidad de Víctor. No solo lo deseaba. Víctor lo amaba. Estaba completamente loco por él.

Y cuando faltaban solo un par de meses para la graduación de Víctor, esa locura se materializó de la manera más drástica. Víctor estaba desesperado al saber que pronto no volvería más a clases y dejaría de ver al profesor Yuuri. Quizás de haberlo pensado antes, hubiese fallado a propósito en sus exámenes para tener que repetir el año, pero a estas alturas del año, incluso si entregaba sus exámenes finales completamente en blancos, sus calificaciones del resto del año compensarían sus malas notas. Víctor estaba perdido y no tenía ningún plan. No tenía idea de dónde vivía el profesor ni de dónde pasaría sus vacaciones, no tenía forma de verlo después de ese día a menos que el omega también deseara encontrarse con él.

Así que Víctor, vivo ejemplo de la locura adolescente de un alfa, tomó la decisión más estúpida y arriesgada que podía. Pero qué podía hacer, era típico de esta época del año que los alfas se pusieran más atrevidos e hicieran tonterías para cortejar a sus amores y pedirles que sean sus citas en la gala de la graduación.

Y de entre todos los alfas jóvenes y hormonales, Víctor era el más enamorado, porque tenía la seguridad de que su causa era más pura que la de los demás.

El amor verdadero es una fuerza poderosa, después de todo.

Cortejaría a Yuuri. Flores, chocolates, todo el asunto romántico. Quizás podría retar a otro alfa por la mano de Yuuri, como antaño cuando los alfas se peleaban a muerte por el honor de cortejar a sus omegas. Víctor quería invitar a Yuuri al cine, llevarlo a conocer a su familia, regalarle un anillo de compromiso con el diamante más grande que encontrara y casarse con él por todas las leyes antes de enlazarse con él como alfas y omegas hacían desde tiempos primitivos. Cuando sus amigos alfas se jactaban de sus fantasías más eróticas con sus omegas de ensueño, Víctor debía contenerse para no contar que todas sus fantasías masturbatorias terminaban con ideas de romance, demostraciones de amor eterno, matrimonio y la imagen de Yuuri con el estómago hinchado por uno o más cachorros en su interior, frutos del amor verdadero que solo alfas y omegas que encontraban a sus almas gemelas, aquello que los complementaba y los completaba, podían sentir. Pero Víctor no quería contarle a nadie el amor que sentía por Yuuri. Era muy celoso, sentía celos por todo. Quería que Yuuri solo lo mirara a él, que le sonriera _solo a él_ , y la idea de contarle a alguien más sus fantasías con Yuuri lo llenaban de una rabia bestial. Si cada vez que veía a Yuuri hablando con otro alfa, beta e incluso otros omegas, ya sean niños pequeños u otros profesores, no podía soportar los celos enfermizos, no quería ni imaginar cómo se sentiría si al contar sus fantasías hiciera sin querer que sus compañeros alfas empezaran a pensar en Yuuri como en un omega más para fantasear, como un trozo de carne al que corromper.

Convencido que Yuuri debía al menos suponer sus sentimientos, Víctor decidió que se declararía directa y francamente. Así que un fin de semana cuando pudo ir a la ciudad, compró una caja de los mejores chocolates, bombones artesanales que venían en una caja decorativa de madera de ébano y que eran un regalo típico de cortejo entre alfas y omegas. Le costó la mayor parte de sus ahorros, pero valía la pena. Tenía un discurso preparado, una romántica balada de amor verdadero, le revelaría que era su alma gemela, le confesaría su amor y sus intenciones de cortejarlo e incluso había memorizado algunos famosos poemas de amor en inglés, pues creía que serían un toque muy romántico dadas sus circunstancias.

Fue a la oficina de Yuuri después de clases, cuando sabía que Yuuri estaba solo y desocupado, después de las horas en que los alumnos podían acercarse a él para preguntarle sobre la clase. No quería que nadie llegara a interrumpirlos en caso de que todo saliera bien y Yuuri le confesara que sabía que eran almas gemelas desde el comienzo, que le besara y le pidiera que se enlazaran ahí mismo en la sala… Y bueno, si salía mal… Tampoco quería que alguien llegara a ver su fracaso.

Su corazón latía tan fuerte que casi no pudo escuchar el sonido que hicieron sus nudillos al golpear la puerta de la oficina de Yuuri. Estaba tan nervioso que sentiría que se desmayaría y su mente empezó a entrar en pánico: Debería haber ideado una excusa en caso de que se acobardara, en caso de que decidiera no darle los chocolates ni pedirle ser su pareja en la gala.

Justo cuando Víctor estaba a punto de dar la media vuelta y correr de vuelta a su habitación, Yuuri abrió la puerta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Víctor se declara y después intenta defender a su omega de un malvado alfa que se atreve a tocarlo.
> 
> Ninguna de las dos cosas funciona como él quería, tho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pobre Víctor. No, pobre Yuuri.  
> No, pobre Víctor.  
> -.-.-.-.-  
> Probablemente volveré a revisar esto porque no he tenido tiempo para ser mi propia betareader y editarlo xD pero si no lo subía ahora me iba a demorar mucho más, así que... Es lo que hay (?)
> 
> Banana, I love you <3 <3 Te extraño, háblame y cuéntame de tu vida y mándame memes por amor de yisus cris super star

Yuuri estaba tan hermoso como siempre. Se había quitado su bufanda mientras estaba solo y se había abierto unos botones de la camisa. Víctor se quedó embobado mirándole la piel desnuda que había quedado al descubierto, ahí donde algún día llevaría la marca de sus dientes, después de ser clamado por su alfa. Era poco común que los omegas dejaran ver su cuello tan libremente, jamás frente a un alfa. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio incómodo antes de que alguno hablara. Yuuri pareció darse cuenta de la desnudez de su cuello e hizo un amago de buscar su bufanda sobre su cuello, pero no se volteó a buscarla, sino que se quedó ahí de pie.

—Víctor, ¿necesitas algo? —le preguntó Yuuri con una sonrisa; Víctor notó que Yuuri miraba su mentón en vez de mirarle el rostro, y aquella falta de contacto visual le desanimó y llenó de nervios, incluso más que antes—. Ya terminé mi hora de atención para los alumnos, pero si tienes alguna duda o problema puedo hacer una excepción.

Yuuri sonreía amablemente pero su sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos. Víctor se sintió incómodo, sintió que su presencia no era deseada. Sabía que tenía que decir algo, el profesor estaba esperando una respuesta. Sentía sus mejillas enrojecer y sabía que en este momento, ahí, con su cuerpo delgaducho, su largo cabello tomado en una cola de caballo y sus mejillas sonrojadas, no presentaba un aspecto ni ligeramente similar al de un alfa respetable y deseable por un omega.

—Lo-amo,profesor-Yuuri —masculló Víctor en una sola respiración, como si decir las palabras con la mayor velocidad posible pudieran salvarlo del peso de la mirada de Yuuri, que por primera vez parecían estar mirándolo a los ojos y realmente viéndolo.

—Víctor, yo… —empezó él, pero Víctor todavía tenía más cosas que decir, tenía que sacarse el peso de su secreto de encima y este era el momento de liberar su corazón de una vez por todas.

—Profesor Yuuri —empezó, y se arrepintió de inmediato. —Yuuri —corrigió. Estaba declarándose, no debía tartamudear ni dirigirse a él como si se tratara de solo un profesor. Era su omega, era su alma gemela. —Te he amado desde la primera vez que te vi.

Yuuri le miraba con sus grandes ojos, brillando como si estuvieran a punto de llorar. Víctor quería abrazarlo, quería tomar ese hermoso rostro en sus manos y besar sus labios, clamar su boca y su piel, y morder su cuello para marcarlo como su propiedad. Dio un paso hacia él, todavía bajo el dintel de la puerta, pero Yuuri dio un paso hacia atrás para mantener la distancia. Víctor sintió un nudo en la garganta y sabía que si se ponía a llorar perdería el poco aspecto de alfa que le concedía su estatura.

—Víctor, creo que…

—No, no —exigió Víctor, entrando a la oficina y cerrando la puerta tras de sí—. Por favor, tienes que escucharme. Desde la primera vez que sentí tu olor supe que eras mi alma gemela, incluso de antes de conocerte. Pero cada vez que pasaba tiempo contigo confirmaba más y más lo que mis sentidos me habían querido decir desde el comienzo. Yuuri, sé que no puedes darte cuenta por los supresores, pero debes creerme, si tan solo dejaras de tomar los medicamentos, en las vacaciones, quizás, te darías cuenta que…

—Víctor —le interrumpió Yuuri con firmeza. Víctor notó que volvía a rehuir su mirada. —Por favor, ven y siéntate a la mesa. Hablemos.

No parecía ser un total rechazo, pero algo en el tono de Yuuri le rompió el corazón a Víctor. El omega se sentó en su escritorio e indicó la otra silla a Víctor, poniendo una mesa de distancia entre sus cuerpos, entre sus corazones. Víctor se sentó y abrió su mochila para sacar la caja de chocolates. Yuuri miró la acción haciendo una mueca, como si el gesto le provocara dolor físico. Víctor sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Yuuri lo estaba rechazando. Su omega, su alma gemela, no quería darle la oportunidad de demostrarle que debían estar juntos, que Víctor era un alfa digno de él. Si no aceptaba sus chocolates, el primer regalo de cortejo, estaba expresando que no tenía ningún interés por el alfa, ni ahora ni nunca.

—Sé que no me crees, pero si tan solo me dejaras cortejarte, si fueras mi novio, podría demostrarte que estamos hechos el uno para el otro —dijo Víctor, y no le importó que su voz sonara dolida y quebrada.

—Lo siento, Víctor —contestó Yuuri cruzando sus brazos. Otra barrera más entre ellos. Otra forma de demostrarle al alfa que estaba incómodo y reacio ante el cortejo propuesto por Víctor. —Soy tu profesor. Las reglas son muy estrictas al respecto e incluso si estás por salir de la academia, no puedo aceptar tu interés. Es imposible para mí aceptar ser tu novio. Pero… —Yuuri pausó e inhaló con pesar, como si esta conversación fuese tan dolorosa para él como para Víctor— Estoy muy halagado, no sabes cuánto. No quiero que te sientas mal, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy seguro que desde el primer día supiste que esto sería imposible. Así que, ¿por qué no nos comemos esos chocolates y hablamos de tu último ensayo? Me gustó mucho, creo que si pulimos algunos detalles podrías usarlo para tu postulación a la universidad, ¿qué opinas?

Víctor estaba destrozado, solo pudo concentrar sus ojos en el hermoso broche de plata de la caja de madera mientras lo abría, rogando que Yuuri no pudiese ver sus lágrimas. Si su profesor pudo verlas, fingió no notarlas. Y solo una vez que Víctor se calmó, Yuuri empezó a hablarle de gramática y redacción mientras compartían los chocolates. La tradición era que el omega comería todos los chocolates frente a su alfa si aceptaba el cortejo, o que los desecharía si no lo aceptaba. Yuuri no había hecho ni lo uno ni lo otro, quizás para fingir que los chocolates no significaban, quizás porque simplemente no quería ni aceptar ni rechazar los sentimientos de Víctor. Ambos comieron los chocolates mientras Yuuri hablaba, intentando animar al joven alfa al mismo tiempo que cambiaba el tema de conversación, y de alguna forma ello calmó el corazón de Víctor.

Después de todo, Yuuri no lo había rechazado abiertamente. Quizás era una locura intentar buscarle un significado oculto a sus palabras, pero esa noche, mientras Víctor sentía que sus ojos se habían secado y que jamás podría derramar otra lágrima, no pudo evitar albergar la esperanza en su corazón. Yuuri era su profesor. Esa era la única razón por la que lo había rechazado. Yuuri ni siquiera había desechado sus chocolates, sino que los había compartido con él, mientras halagaba su redacción y le animaba a entrar a la universidad.

Quizás Yuuri no despreciaba a Víctor. Quizás si se hubieran encontrado en otras circunstancias, si Yuuri no fuese su profesor, él hubiera comido sus chocolates y aceptado el cortejo. Quizás lo hubiera besado con sus dulces labios para compartirle el sabor de los bombones de otra forma.

Quizás Víctor se estaba engañando a sí mismo, pero decidió que era lo mejor que podía hacer. Que era lo único que podía hacer para no hundirse en la depresión de no poder estar con su alma gemela.

Sería paciente, porque Yuuri lo valía.

 

* * *

 

 

Víctor decidió tomar distancia de su profesor. Era incómodo estar con él en la misma sala después del rechazo (o no-tan-rechazo, como Víctor había decidido llamarlo en su mente), mucho más estar a solas con el omega. Así que sin dar explicaciones había abandonado sus obligaciones extracurriculares con Yuuri, y el profesor nunca le había preguntado al respecto. Era como si silenciosamente ambos hubiesen decidido que era lo correcto. A Víctor le gustaba imaginar que ambos tenían una conexión telepática por ser almas gemelas, que Yuuri no le preguntaba porqué se había alejado porque ya sabía qué pretendía Víctor, que sabía que el joven alfa había decidido esperar por su omega y que estaba feliz de su decisión.

Por un tiempo, todo estuvo bien. A veces, Yuuri le hablaba en clases y le sonreía, y sus sonrisas no eran como las de antes, estas sonrisas eran mirándole a los ojos, con cariño real. A Víctor se le aceleraba el corazón y las interpretaba como buenas señales. Yuuri sabía que él lo esperaría, y estaba feliz por ello.

Después de todo, eran almas gemelas. Tenían el resto de sus vidas para estar juntos y formar una familia. Víctor podría esperar. Cuando no fuera alumno, quizás cuando ya estuviera en la universidad o incluso mucho después, Víctor le invitaría a salir y Yuuri aceptaría. Y vivirían felices para siempre.

Tendrían un final de cuentos de hadas.

 

* * *

 

 

Por un tiempo, Víctor estuvo feliz y tranquilo. Sentía mucha pena por no poder estar con su alma gemela, sí, pero podía verlo de lejos, y sabía que era solo momentáneamente. Se sentía… resignado.

Decidió concentrar toda su atención en los exámenes finales para no pensar tanto en su triste historia amorosa, y cuando el periodo de pruebas terminó, él y todo su curso fueron a celebrar a la ciudad. Ellos no fueron los únicos que querían irse de fiesta por el final del semestre, porque cuando llegaron al bar se encontraron con un grupo de profesores, entre ellos Yuuri, que también habían decidido ir a tomarse un trago para celebrar la proximidad de las vacaciones.

—Solo bebidas no alcohólicas, eh, ¿chicos? —les gritó uno de los profesores alfas, probablemente ya pasado de copas.

La mayoría tenía edad legal para beber, pero decidieron mantener la fiesta sin alcohol debido a la presencia de sus profesores. Sea como sea, pidieron mucha comida y se pusieron a bromear y reír.

La estaban pasando de maravilla cuando Víctor vio algo que lo hizo ver rojo.

Casi sin proponérselo (o quizás sí) se había sentado desde un punto donde podía mirar discretamente (o quizás no) a su omega. Por eso había visto el momento exacto cuando su profesor había mirado hacia la puerta del bar y su rostro había cambiado. Por un momento pareció que su sonrisa iluminaba toda la habitación, pues Yuuri estaba riendo de una manera que Víctor jamás había visto antes. El omega se levantó de un salto y se acercó dando zancadas al grupo de personas que acababa de entrar. Uno de los recién llegados era un hombre alto y de aspecto fuerte, probablemente un alfa, que cuando vio a Yuuri puso una expresión similar a la del omega. Ambos hombres se sonreían como si no pudiesen creer la dicha de estar frente al otro y cuando se encontraron a mitad del bar se fundieron en un abrazo.

La respiración de Víctor estaba tan agitada que sus compañeros se dieron cuenta de que le sucedía algo malo. El joven alfa estaba lívido, porque el abrazo había durado bastante y todavía continuaba, porque podía ver los labios de Yuuri susurrándole algo al alfa, porque el alfa tenía una de sus manos en la cintura de su omega y Víctor no podía soportarlo.

Solo se dio cuenta de lo que su cuerpo estaba haciendo cuando estaba a medio camino en dirección a la pareja, abriéndose paso entre la multitud, entre las mesas, entre las sillas, apartando a la gente que se metía en su camino con una agresividad para nada típica en él. Estaba enfadado y sus hormonas alfas le gritaban que fuera a retar a ese otro alfa por atreverse a tocar a su omega.

Algo en su interior había despertado y su instinto alfa y sobreprotector había tomado el control de su cuerpo. Incluso ahora le es difícil recordar con exactitud el orden de los hechos, en un momento estaba de camino hacia ellos, con una voz diciéndole que estaba haciendo algo muy, muy equivocado, y otra voz más fiera, más fuerte y más segura, instándole a defender lo que era suyo por derecho. Este era _su alma gemela_ , por amor de Dios, Víctor probablemente hubiera interferido ante un acoso a cualquier omega, pero este no era cualquier omega, era Yuuri, su alma gemela. Un segundo estaba ahí, con su mente dividida entre la violencia y la prudencia, y al otro había tomado con fuerza al otro alfa del hombro y lo había separado de su omega.

Había cosas que Víctor recordaba muy bien a pesar de los años, y a veces desearía no poder hacerlo: El rostro de sorpresa y horror de Yuuri al darse cuenta qué pasaba, y también sus ojos, que después de reflejar la sorpresa se habían convertido en la vida imagen del suplicio, enojo y vergüenza.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —había gritado Víctor antes de golpear la tonta cara del otro alfa con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo adolescente.

El monstruo en su interior se había regocijado al ver la nariz rota del otro, pero pronto esa satisfacción se había desvanecido. Yuuri estaba sobre el otro alfa en un segundo, preguntando si estaba bien, intentando detener la hemorragia.

Víctor le había agarrado del brazo con más severidad de lo que planeaba y lo había separado del otro. No podía soportar ver a su omega tan preocupado por otro alfa. No. Ni por otro alfa, _ni por otro ser humano_. La bestia en el interior de Víctor quería morder a su omega ahí mismo frente a todos, la posesividad que había mantenido en secreto se había desatado y no podía controlar sus celos, no podía, quería…

—¡Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, Nikiforov! —exclamó Yuuri, y había fuego en sus ojos.

Un fuego que hipnotizaba a Víctor, quería que esa furia de Yuuri se convirtiera en pasión, quería…

—Eres mío y no dejaré que ningún otro alfa te toque —anunció Víctor, con la voz tan firme que todo el lugar lo había escuchado.

Y luego había besado a Yuuri por la fuerza.

Por dos o tres segundos, su profesor estaba demasiado sorprendido para rechazarlo o para devolver el beso. Víctor tuvo tiempo de tener esperanzas antes de que estas se les fueran arrebatadas de un solo cachetazo.

Víctor no había tiempo ni de volver a mirar a Yuuri antes de que este se pusiera a gritarle. Víctor simplemente se puso más furioso.

—Quién te crees… —estaba diciendo Yuuri. Otras personas estaban ayudando al alfa, que se había sentado y tenía la cabeza hacia arriba para detener la hemorragia, y más profesores y estudiantes del colegio se habían acercado. La mayoría estaba mirando atónitos la pelea.

—Soy tu alfa —respondió Víctor a pesar de saber que este era un buen momento para disculparse.

—Víctor, creo que te pasaste de copas —le alguno de sus compañeros. Víctor no podía saber quién había sido porque sus ojos estaban fijos en Yuuri que tenía la cara roja por la vergüenza, humillación y enojo.

—¿Mi alfa? —exclamó Yuuri como si la idea fuese ridícula.

—¿Yuuri? ¿Te cruzaste con este chiquillo? —preguntó el otro alfa. Víctor quiso romperle la nariz nuevamente.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —se defendió Yuuri, como si la idea le horrorizara— ¡Solo es mi alumno!

—¡Tú comiste mis chocolates! —magulló Víctor, y sintió vergüenza por el tono infantil que había tomado su voz, como un niñito mimado peleando con su madre.

Pero sus palabras habían tenido el efecto deseado, a pesar de todo. En todo el bar se escuchó una interjección de sorpresa y asombro. Todos sabían lo que aquello significaba, y el color se le había ido del rostro a Yuuri al darse cuenta de lo que los demás estaban pensando. Algo en su semblante cambió, como si de pronto se le quitara el enojo y solo pudiese sentir lástima por su estudiante enamorado y confundido.

—Víctor, tú sabes que… —empezó Yuuri, pero había usado un tono suave y cariñoso y aquello había sido un error.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo el otro alfa.

—Nunca lo pensé de Katsuki —le estaba diciendo un profesor a otro—. Se veía tan buena persona…

—Wow, ¿tú y el profesor Yuuri? Por eso pasaban tanto tiempo juntos, ja, ja, te lo tenías bien guardado —le felicitó un compañero.

—No me lo creo, qué suerte tienes, Víctor.

—No —quiso explicar Víctor—, no es eso. Él es mi alma gemela, pero…

Los estudiantes reían, los profesores juzgaban severamente y el resto de la gente estaba pendiente al escándalo. Un profesor omega y un alumno alfa.

De pronto Víctor se había convertido en un héroe para sus compañeros y una víctima a los ojos de los demás.

Pobre chico alfa, enamorado de un omega mayor que había jugado con sus sentimientos, había aceptado su cortejo y también el de otro alfa al mismo tiempo.

Era difícil recordar ese día para Víctor. Desearía poder olvidar los ojos llenos de lágrimas del omega al que amaba tanto.

Luego del escándalo, Yuuri no pudo seguir haciendo clases.

Víctor recordaba estar esa misma noche mirándose al espejo y sintiendo asco y repulsión ante su propia imagen. Recordaba haber pensado que Yuuri ni siquiera le había prestado atención, y obsesionarse con el pensamiento que había ya tenido de que Yuuri solo lo reconocía por su largo y plateado cabello. Se había cortado el pelo con un cuchillo de la cocina y se había negado a salir de su habitación por el resto del fin de semana. Víctor se negó a hablar con nadie sobre el asunto hasta que su familia fue llamada al internado y tuvo que hablar con el director para declarar que todo había sido un malentendido. Había ignorado los comentarios de sus compañeros y finalmente se graduó sin ir a la gala ni a la ceremonia de premiación de los mejores estudiantes.

Nunca más volvió a ver a su profesor de inglés. Con el tiempo decidió que el asunto del alma gemela había sido una invención de niñez, y que de seguro el omega estaba mucho mejor ahora. Probablemente ni se acordaría de el joven que había perdido la cabeza de amor por él en su adolescencia.

Víctor creía que ya había superado el asunto, que lo único que sentía al recordarlo, tantos años después, era un poco de vergüenza por haber sido tan estúpido en la juventud. De seguro si veía a su profesor de inglés de antaño, ni siquiera lo recordaría.

Estaba equivocado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Worry not, en el próximo capítulo Víctor tendrá una nueva oportunidad de joderla. Digo, de... eh.

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto hace semanas y no podía postearlo porque me quedé sin wifi ;(  
> El fanfic está trabajado y delineado, así que ya tiene un final pensado/escrito; la mayoría de los capítulos están terminados, así que no debería tener muchos retrasos, pero quién sabe, soy una persona con déficit atencional.


End file.
